Monk Does Time Discontinued
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A judge who is bitter because Monk arrested her daughter 2 years before sentences Trudy when she is convicted of a crime she didn't commit. The judge allows Monk to take her place. While in prison Monk finds a clue and discovers who's really guilty.
1. The Argument

I don't own Monk or Trudy. I do own the judge

* * *

The judge looked at Trudy with fake sympathy.

"You see dear," she told her, "I'll like to believe you're innocent but there's too much evidence against you"

"It's retarded evidence," Monk yelled

The judge glared at him.

"Mr. Monk did I ask you your opinion"

"No," Monk admitted, "but I don't care"

"Mr. MONK SIT DOWN NOW"

Monk glared at her and sat down.

"I am afraid," the judge said, "I'm going to have to sentence you to sixteen months in San Francisco correctional facility and a formal punishment every Monday and Wednesday."

Trudy gasped quietly

"THE HELL THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN," Monk roared

"Mr. Monk as I have explained to you before SIT DOWN" "And as I will explain to you FUCK YOU"

"You know what," the judge said coldly, "I had enough of you. I think I am going to change the sentence. It is the same sentence but instead of her serving the sixteen months it will be you"

Trudy gasped again.

"I'd be glad to," Monk contended, "but let's admit what this is really about" "What do you think this is about," the judge asked "This is about the fact that I arrested your daughter 3 years ago"

"Is it?"

"There's just one difference," Monk replied, "SHE broke the law. Trudy didn't"


	2. Why Is The Judge So Bitter

The judge glared at Monk.

"That," she said, "is a matter of opinion Mr. Monk"

"No, an opinion is something that hasn't been proven"

"Mr. Monk," the judge said, "I don't like you"

"Let me," Monk replied, "pretend to care"

Monk was not going down without a fight.

"Another word from you and I'll issue a formal punishment every day that ends with the letter y"

Monk yawned

"Get him out of here," the judge shouted

Monk threw Trudy a look of comfort as he was dragged away.

The judge stuck out her tongue at Trudy.

'I win,' the judge thought triumphantly

Stottlemyer went to calm Trudy down.

"Look Trudy," he told her, "we all know you didn't do this. That judge is a bitch with a capital BITCH" "But I won't be able to see him again for 16 months," she sobbed

"Of course you will," Stottlemyer explained, "visiting days"

"Why was this judge so mean to him?"

Stottlemyer sighed

"A couple of months ago Monk arrested the judge's daughter on a murder charge. Because it was a child that died the judge's daughter got the death penalty. To this day the judge believes her daughter is innocent"


	3. One Little Clue

Monk was roughly grabbed and led away. As they led him away he through a comforting look at Trudy. He was terrified but he had no intention of letting Trudy know. That would just upset her more. He wouldn't give the judge the satisfaction

"I told you I would get you," the judge muttered.

"What did you say?"

He was led away in cuffs.

"That judge did it," Trudy whispered, "and set me up because she knew it would hurt Adrian"

"That wouldn't surprise me," Leland replied.

"Don't worry," her lawyer said coming up to her, "we're going to appeal"

"How long will that take," she asked

"It could take a couple of month," the lawyer admitted, "but it will be over as quick as possible"

"Promise?"  
"I swear"

"Come on," Leland said putting one arm around her and one around Karen.

She looked at him confused.

"You shouldn't be alone"

Meanwhile Monk was led into the prison. He was patted down and roughly pushed into the cell.

"That was a bit rough," he commented to the guard.


	4. Quiet Reflection

The guard didn't respond. He just walked away. The minute the cell door closed Adrian started feeling claustrophobic. How was he going to get through sixteen months of this? He wondered if he would have a cell mate.

In some ways that would be worse. The cell was small enough as it was. In other ways it would be better. Adrian needed to calm himself down. He thought of Trudy.

_Thank GOD I was able to spare her from this. I can't imagine how I would feel if she had to suffer through this. I wonder what she's doing now._ He wondered if she was thinking about him. He hoped she was… and at the same time he hoped she wasn't because he knew this was killing her.

He counted the bars on the cell door. There were 9 in all. Damnit! One more bar and it would have been an even 10. That was going to set off his order of balance.

He counted the bars on the window. There were also 9 in all. He comforted himself with that because 9+9=18. While 18 may not have been as good a number as 10 it was still an even number. The most important thing of course was that Trudy was still safe.

He knew that Trudy wasn't guilty of anything. Trudy was incapable of committing a crime. She was incapable of doing anything that was imperfect. Who could have- then it hit him. He knew exactly who did it.

He remembered what the judge said. She had said, _I told you I would get you_. She had said that. The day the judge's daughter was put to death she had said, "Mr. Monk one day I will get you. You won't know when or where or how but I will get you"

He would not break. This woman would not get the best of him. He had done what he had to do and that's what he was doing now. Trudy had to come first. He would win this one way or another.


	5. Trudy's Thoughts

_ Okay I know this isn't my fault so why am I feeling so guilty. I didn't do any of this. I know it. Adrian knows it and yet there's a break in my soul that feels as guilty as if I had. I can't believe I miss him so much and he's only been there less then a day._

_My friends are insisting I stay with them. They don't want me to be alone at this point. I really appreciate that. If I were alone I think I would go crazy. I've been through tough times before and this is different. It's more… complex maybe is the word._

_Ha. That's funny! Not the acronym but it really is funny. As a writer I always know the right word but now I'm at a blank. My mind is at a blank. I don't know what to think. I don't know how to feel. It's almost like being numb. There are some levels where you just go numb because it hurts too much._


	6. Mr Monk meets Harold Krenshaw

Monk saw his cell open and he found himself with a room-mate.

"Hi," the man said.

"Hello?"

"I'm Harold Krenshaw"

"Adrian Monk"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"So what are you in here for," Adrian asked.

"I was in a fistfight with a guy"

"Oh"

"You?"

"It's an interesting story"

Monk told him the story.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Did the judge have blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Yes. Judge Marshall_"_

"I don't trust her"

"Neither do I"


End file.
